To love once but to hate for ever
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: Inuyasha has a dream about the girl he once loved. But now he trys to find her. He saves her. But she wants to kill him for what he did. But Sesshomaru might mess it all up with Inuyasha.


Inuyasha

Hi I am new to this so please tell me good and bad if you like it or not I need to know.

Also in this chapter you meet a curator that I made. So here is a small descript.

Name: Ato.

Age: 17-18 (not counting the 52 years she was locked in a dungeon.)

**Weapon: **Claws, Tetsusaiga

Description: Ato is a half demon, half human. She possesses a human heart but strong demon like claws and strength. 52 years ago she tried to obtain the Shikon stone, witch can turn her into a full demon, but was stopped by the maiden who protects the stone: Kikyo. Has once and always loved Inuyasha.

Now you know my mane curator. So I shall start this story.

It all takes place at this moment of the night of the new moon.

The sky was dark from no moon. Night of the new moon as it was called.

Inuyasha laid back. He was thinking, and quite tired of it. He sighed. The others had shut him in a room of an abounded shack. The door was closed. He was alone, he thought.

He closed his eyes to think easer. His black hair was around his head when he felt a presents. When he opened his eyes he saw into an others. "Ah!" he yelled the female smiled. She had been right on top of him. He looked at her funny as she smiled. The door was slammed open. "What's going on here Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled at the two as the girl stood up. She smiled. "He is in my house." The young looking girl said. Her eyes flashed. Inuyasha stood up he put his hand on his hair and ran his fingers down. Miroku looked at her. "What do you mean? No one lives here." The girl flipped her long dark brown hair.

"Umm yah I do." She looked at the boys staring at her, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She started out her Black Short skirt. And then dusted off her Red button up belly shirt.

She then smiled. "Inuyasha long time since I have seen you." She smiled. "Mostly in human form." He gulped. Kagome looked at her. "How do you know him?" The girl looked at the girl who spoke. "I know him because I am a type of him. I am a half demon half human. I am also one of his older loves. Doubt he remembers me." Inuyasha looked at the girl. "What is your name may I ask."

He said now getting ticked. "Ato." The girl said coolly. Inuyasha looked at the girl then it hit her. / I KNOW THAT NAME!/

Inuyasha suddenly got visions from his memory. A girl with Long black hair. She and him were in front of this shack. He had wrapped her into a kiss. They had made this her home so they went to her room and started to make out.

The next one appeared. The girl Ato was smiling down at a river. Her feet were in it then she had dived in. Inuyasha after her. They came back up kissing.

Next one. He and her were arguing. The last argue they would ever have as a couple. "Inuyasha How could you." She had said tears balling up in her eyes then falling down her cheeks. "Ato I had to I can Not see two women. It is not right." He said trying to settle the girl down. All he got was a smack across the face. "You are dumping me for that wrench KIKYO! The girl who tried to kill me!" she smacked him agen. "Settle DOWN ATO! I am dumping you If I was That would mean never see you agen." She hit him in the chest then fell in his arms. "But y-y-you were my demon dog Inuyasha mine." Tears fell from her eyes more. Inuyasha patted her back and let go of her. She fell to the ground.

They stopped. He remembered the love hate relation ship. Inuyasha looked at the smiling brown haired girl. (her hair turns brown on a new moon) He grabbed her hand. She smiled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "what are you doing yasha?" She asked he had pulled the girl close to him. He smirked and they kissed.

Inuyasha woke up from this dream He looked around. Those Memories true. The girl true but she was not by him. He had fallen asleep and now he had regretted it. Ato was his first love. And she always will be. She was the most faithful love he had ever had and he had turned on her. He shook his head. "Man." He whispered. It happened to be two days till new moon and Kagome would not be back till then.

"I must find her." He thought allowed. "Tomorrow." He whispered and leaned back on the tree. Falling a sleep to just have the same dream all night.

(Well what did you think ok or bad? Ok then tell me r and r please.)


End file.
